As an open-source operating system, the Android system has been widely applied in various terminal apparatuses (such as mobile phones and tablet PCs). Android Package (APK) refers to the software package containing some installation files (such as a dex file) required by the Android system. The dynamic link library (DLL) is a library containing codes and data which may be used by the application programs of the terminal apparatus.